Beneath the Willow
by once within a dream
Summary: Both Satine and Christian can't stand living without one another.


_Beneath The Willow_

"Christian, we have to end it," she stated softly, as if it would help the blow for him at all. "I'm going with the Duke. We're leaving tonight after the performance."

She turned on her heel quickly and strode to the door. Christian stood staring after her transfixed. His mind had temporarily shut down. He didn't even call out to her or run after when she left him.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Christian sat blankly staring at the typewriter across his room. His eyes were glazed, but they still had an eery aspect to him. Mechanically, he reached across the table in front of him and grabbed a bottle of hard liqour. Ignoring the need for a glass, he took a sip directly out of the bottle.

"Satine…" he murmured sadly.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Slamming the door behind him and hearing it rattle, Christian made a mad dash to his dresser by his bedside. He fumbled through the top drawer until him came to what he was looking for. It shined slightly in the moonlight. He had had enough of living without her. He couldn't do it anymore…

Quickly, he scribbled a note and laid down on the bed, face down.

Christian took the gun's barrel up to the side of his head and shot himself.

_Until the night:  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Toulouse knocked on the door timidly. "Christian?" he called. "Christian are you there?" No answer. "He probably is still dead drunk," he mumbled to himself, opening the unlocked door.

"Christian where are—." He cut off abrubtly and gasped in horror.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Toulouse walked over to Christian. In his hand he saw a note. He gently pried it loose from the deadman. It said quite simply, "I'll love her till I die."

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

The ceremony had been a small one. There hadn't been much money to spend, considering he had never published any one of his works. The Moulin Rouge had ripped the poor boy off for his beautiful musical "Spectacular, Spectacular."

Toulouse stayed behind the rest, watching as the gravediggers poored dirt on to Christian's coffin. The wind started up, blowing the willow tree's branches. Finally, the dwarf walked away, heading back towards his small apartment. He had a letter to write.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

Satine ran to her drawer and pulled out the picture she had of her beloved and the note. She walked over to her bed and sat down reading the horrible note again. "_Christian is dead." _It stated quite plainly. She shook her head. Still after years she couldn't accept it. He couldn't be dead.

She reached for a whisky bottle on her bedside table and poored a glass. She put the liqour up to her lips and drank the whole thing. It was going to be a long night…

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, then turned around and looked to her side where his picture lay. Gently, she stroked it, wishing it wasn't just a picture.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
_

Feeling desperate and drunk enough, Satine opened the drawer and grabbed the item she was looking for. It gleamed against the dim candle light. She rolled on her stomach and grasped for his picture, holding it tight. And then she put the gun up to her head and pulled the trigger.

_Until the night:  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

The letter had said one more thing. _"I'll be coming up there soon to take you to his grave site. I think you will want to see it." _

Toulouse knocked gently on Satine's door. "Satine?" he called.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

The service was small again, since after Satine had found out Christian was dead she had fled from the Duke. The willow tree's branches moved with the wind.

Toulouse slowly walked away a grim smile on his face.

At least now they were together again…

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

La la la la la la la

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

**The End.**


End file.
